Femme Fatale
In a mans world, populated by men stronger than hundreds of other men. Sometimes what's needed to get the job done is one strong woman. Only characters with the female descriptor can take this path. Deadly Charisma (level 21): Increase your instinct to the next even number. You have advantage when attempting a mind check to influence a creature who can be sexually attracted to you. You may add your instinct to damage rolls in place of your normal damage stat. Possible Misandry (level 25): When attacking a person of the opposite gender, you have a +2 path bonus to hit. On a crit against a person of the opposite gender you deal an additional half tier D6. This ability does not function against creatures of the same gender, or creatures without gender. Distracting Charisma (level 29): Once per encounter, when you attack a creature that can be sexually attracted to you, you may choose to mark them instead of dealing damage. While marked, any attacks that include you in the area or as a target suffer a penalty equal to your instinct. This mark lasts for instinct rounds. Femme Fatale powers Level 21 at-will powers Slap attack At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 1P+strength mod damage. the second attack deals only half damage. Silent shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: one creature Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 3k+ spirit damage. Special: This attack has advantage against creatures who failed to sense you. Level 21 Encounter powers Limb breaking kick Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Reliable Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P+strength damage. This attack deals half the damage to a limb of your choice automatically. If this is enough to break the opponents limb, you gain advantage over them for instinct rounds. Spark Laser Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Lightning Standard Action Line 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k+ Spirit damage. If your Tenacity is higher than a struck creatures mind, that creature is stunned for instinct rounds Level 24 Utility powers Flying Hip attack Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy within your move range activates a skill of any kind other than an ultimate Effect: Move up to your move speed and make a physical attack Target: Triggering Creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction -3 Hit: 4P+ strength damage. The opponent must pass a save, DC 10 + damage taken, or lose the power he was about to use. Flirt Daily ✦ Martial, Domination Standard Action Ranged sight Target: A creature who can be sexually attracted too you Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: You dominate the mind of the struck enemy for instinct rounds, inflicting the dominated condition as normal. You may have this enemy use a single daily power of your choosing in exchange for the domination to end immediately regardless of outcome. Graceful retreat Encounter ✦ Martial, unarmed Immediate Reaction personal Trigger: You miss an enemy with a melee attack Effect: You may immediately shift up to your move speed + 3 away from the enemy in a straight line. This does not provoke from the triggering enemy, but any other enemies may make AoO's as normal. Level 26 Daily powers Graceful Orbit Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. This attack must hit or the secondary is considered failed Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs Reaction-4 Hit: 3p + the opponents strength damage, and the opponent is left prone. Beautiful Trigger Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: One sqaure within instinct squares, burst centers there and hits all enemies Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Instinct damage. Struck creatures are pulled up to Instinct squares towards the origin of the burst. They can not share a square. Level 30 Ultimate power Scorn Daily ✦ Martial, Fullround Action Ultimate Power up Effect: Spend 2 power surges. This power up lasts instinct rounds. When this ability activates, you automatically mark all enemies who have attacked you in the past Tenacity rounds. All marked enemies have their defenses fall by 3, and when struck by your attacks take your instinct as additional damage. When this power up ends, you are fatigued for 1d4+2 rounds. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths